


As You Wish

by bisexual-killian-jones (aelover867)



Series: Captain Guyliner and the Savior [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Princess Bride - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelover867/pseuds/bisexual-killian-jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hawkbisexual asked: Emma and Killian watching The Princess Bride</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! I apologize for the crappy title and I hope ya'll enjoy! Tumblr is swanshero :)

She flipped the DVD case in her hands, over and over again. She looked at the case and ran her hand over it, feeling the plastic under her fingertips. It was stupid- _so stupid_ -but this was important for Emma. This would be the first time Killian would ever be watching this movie and Emma didn’t know why (lies-she knew exactly why) but she needed him to like. Actually, she needed Killian to think this movie was the most magnificent thing on Earth. Emma didn’t want to have such high for a stupid movie- _because why does it even matter_ -but she couldn’t stop herself from hoping that Killian loved this movie as much as she did.

The door creaked open from down the hall, telling Emma that Killian was finally awake (for a man who claimed to have risen with the sun on his boat, he sure could sleep late). Emma sighed and waited for Killian to enter the living room, where she was standing with her DVD and _God this was so stupid_. She should just put it away before she makes an utter ass out of herself and just go-

“There you are, Swan,” Killian said, his accent thick with sleep and his hair completely disheveled. He smiled and Emma’s heart stuttered. “What are you holding?”

“Umm,” Emma started, feeling her face begin to redden. _Ugh this was so stupid_. “I was wondering if you would want to watch a movie with me.”

Killian smiled even wider (damn that attractive bastard) and walked over to Emma, around the sofa and stood in front of her. “What is it?”

Emma subtly gulped and held the DVD up for him to read. “It’s called _The Princess Bride_. You haven’t watched it yet, so I thought we could-”

“Alright, Swan. I’ll go make the popcorn, then,” Killian said, brushing his fingertips against Emma’s cheek, then turning to walk back toward the kitchen.

Emma sighed as she turned to the TV, crouching down to pop the DVD into the Xbox Henry got for his birthday a few months ago. She didn’t know why she was so nervous about showing him her favorite movie ( _it’s just a freaking movie_.) Anyways, Killian liked most movies, even if they are absolutely awful. Emma thought that came from him being 300 years old and being amazed by the smallest modern invention. So obviously he’d like the movie, but Emma was still worried about it ( _it’s just a stupid movie, Emma_.)

Emma curled up on the couch as the main menu popped up onto the screen, waiting for Killian to return from the kitchen. It only took Killian a few more minutes to come back into the living room, carrying a bowl of freshly popped popcorn and two mugs of hot chocolate (the dork.) Emma smiled as she gratefully took a mug from Killian full hand (she was always astonished how he could carry so many things with just one hand) and scooted over to make room for Killian. Killian pressed the button to start the movie as he sat down beside Emma, planting his arm around her shoulder, noticeably hookless.

And he didn’t make a peep the entire movie, only smirking whenever Emma started quoting the lines and pressing small kisses to her forehead whenever she did so. Killian sat on the couch, his gaze unwavering from the large TV screen. Emma told herself that this was good, that Killian was enjoying the movie. But then she remembered that he loved most movies, just as she reminded herself earlier. And Emma didn’t know if that made her feel better about him liking the movie or worse, knowing that he’d probably like it no matter what.

“You’re staring, love,” Killian muttered, glancing over at Emma during the sword-fight scene. “It’s rather distracting.”

Emma sighed and looked back to the screen. “Sorry.”

“How about you allow me to watch the movie alone? Because as much as I enjoy you staring at me with those bloody eyes, it makes me want to do other enjoyable things and I can tell that you want me to watch the movie,” Killian replied, that smirk crossing his face as his eyebrow quirked up.

Emma chuckled and smacked his chest, unfolding her legs from the couch to stand up. “Fine. I’ll just start our laundry.”

Emma busied herself for the next hour, grabbing dirty clothes from their bedroom and Henry’s bedroom (where she nearly killed herself, tripping over the used towels and God he needed to clean his room) and beginning the load in the laundry room, just off the main hallway that led to the bedrooms. She listened acutely to Killian in the living room, waiting for any slight chuckle at the movie. Emma hated that she was depending so much on this movie, but it was important to her.

She was in the middle of switching her clothes to the dryer when Killian came walking into the laundry room, a wide smile on his face. Her heart skipped a beat (just as it always did when he smiled like that) and she smiled back at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“So,” Emma said, tucking her hands into her jean’s pockets.

“I enjoyed it,” Killian replied, stepping closer to Emma. “That Westley is as dashing as me.”

Emma let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Killian’s waist, hugging him tightly because a burden has been lifted off of her chest and she can breathe easily now. “Thank God.”

Killian pressed a kiss to the side of Emma’s head and pulled back, stroking the dent in her chin with his fingers as he tilted his head. “Why was it so important for you?”

Emma nibbled on her bottom lip and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks. “It’s dumb. Don’t worry about it.”

Killian raised an eyebrow at her. “If you’re thinking it, it’s never dumb, love. What is it?”

Emma sighed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She knew she shouldn’t be nervous about telling him about why this _stupid_ movie is so important to her, but she couldn’t help but feel a ball of anxiety lodge in her breastbone. She hadn’t told anybody about how _The Princess Bride_ had been there for her through every twist and turn of her life, had been one of the only constants in her life before she came to Storybrooke.

Maybe it was time to let someone know about her past, to tell someone who had told her that he wanted to know more about her beginnings.

Emma looked into Killian’s eyes, into the stunning blue depths that made her feel more things than she had ever before. “At one of my foster homes, the mom would sit us kids in front of the TV and turn on any movie. She was one of the kinds that didn’t care about the kids and was only watching us for the money.” She didn’t like how Killian’s eyes darkened at the mention that nobody had really cared about her when she was little, but Emma continued. “One of the movies she played was _The Princess Bride_ and I just…I fell in love with it. The romance, the sword-fighting, the comedy”-Emma smirked at Killian-“the handsome pirate who would do anything for the love of his life.”

Killian stroked Emma’s cheek with a smile and Emma leaned her head into his hand, reveling in the way his callused hand felt against her soft skin. “One of the kids noticed how much I liked the movie, so she would help me watch it whenever the mom and other kids were gone, since they tended to pick on me. But, two months later, I was in another home. So naturally, I shoplifted a copy of it from a store a month after I got there. No one would suspect a nine-year-old of shoplifting, so it wasn’t suspicious.”

Emma smiled as she thought back to her nine-year-old self, curling up on her lower bunk with the stolen video cassette gripped tightly in her hands as she smiled down at the cover. “Through every foster home that I jumped through, that movie stayed with me through all of them. I’d watch it whenever I had the chance. I only lost it when I was seventeen…when I was sent off to jail.”

Emma sighed as she gripped her hands around Killian’s thin, white t-shirt. “After I got back on my feet, I bought that movie again, which is the copy that I still have, that I had you watch. I watched it whenever life got too real or too tough. It’s been my escape ever since I was little and I just wanted you to watch it. After all, you did want to know more about my beginnings.”

Killian smiled weakly at Emma, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. “Thank you for telling me, Emma.”

Emma breathed deeply, the scent of leather and sea salt and _Killian_ filling her senses as she rest her head against his shoulder. Her stupid worries all faded away with that gentle smile and the gentle brushing of her hair. Now, she didn’t even know why she was so nervous about showing Killian another thing from her past. How could she have even questioned his reaction to something that obviously meant so much to her?

“Let’s go to Granny’s,” Emma said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

“As you wish,” Killian whispered in her ear, his lips brushing her lobe.

(Which led to a dark blush filling her cheeks because he _knew_ what that meant.)

“I love you too,” Emma responded with a smile.


End file.
